dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Y U So Meme?
Y U So Meme? is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the 17th episode overall of the Dick Figures series. Plot Aww Yea! Full of rage, Red tracks down TROLLz0r, a Flame War gamer who is forever kicking his ass. Characters *Trollz0r *Red (semi-antagonist) *Blue *Fat Ugly Girl Game Characters *LordF!#& *PinKAlive *HotStacy69 *Iluvboobs *LeroyJ. Transcript (Shows Red and Blue playing Flame War) Red: Get back here, fucktard! No one spawn-camps Red! Blue: Watch out! Grenades! Trips, trips, trips! Oh shit! Sniper! (Shows Red's avatar getting killed, showing the text: - Headshot!) The Game: SNAIPE! TROLLz0r (audio message): Haha, headshot bitch! Haha, suck my balls, you Indian. Red: You fuckin' camper! Come down here and try some no scopes, pusseh! The Game: Spawning... (Shows Red's avatar respawn but Trollzor stabs him immediately, showing the text: - Stabbed!)'' '''The Game': ...SHIT! TROLLz0r (audio message): You like to gettin' stabbed? (Shows Trollzor's avatar tea-bagging Red's avatar) Red: Who uses a knife?! (Shows Red's avatar respawns, but Trollzor shoots him immediately) The Game: HEADSHOT! TROLLz0r (audio message): Boom, haha! Red: (bellows in frustration) Goddamn it!! Who is this asshole?! (Shows the game stats) '' '' Blue: '' ''TROLLz0r. Oh, man, look at that KDR. What a playaaa. Red: I'm gonna find this guy and put my boot up his ass! Blue: You're not even wearing boots. Red: Right up his ass. Blue: It's just a game, man. Red: ASS! (Time lapse. Blue is on his computer.) Red: Uuuugh! Can't you use your nerd powers to find him? Blue: I told you, I prefer to be called a hacker. Blue: It's a Unix system, I know this... (Clicks on black box. Red gasps.) Red: There he is! ENHANCE! ENHANCE! (Shows their apartment building.) Blue: (gasp) ''But that means... ''(Red and Blue run out of their apartment and Red kicks down their neighbor's door) Red: ARGH! Are you TROLLz0r? TROLLz0r: (Y U No Rage Face) Y U No knock?! TROLLz0r: (OMG/Oh Crap Face, with deep voice) I almost had a killing spree! (Eats Nyan Cat.) Blue: Are you the one camping out there in the bell tower? TROLLz0r: (Trollface) Maybeh... Computer: YOU WIN! FLAME WAR! TROLLz0r: (Aww Yea Guy) Awwwwww, yeah! First place, bitches! TROLLz0r: (LOOOOOL Face) LOOOOL! Blue: Ugh, he's so cool! Red: (low voice) The fires of hell have no fury like mine... (TROLLz0r turns into stare dad, then into rage guy) TROLLz0r: Listen, bro, you got a problem with my coolness? Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! (Puts his hand behind Red) Red: Hover haaand! TROLLz0r: 'Cause if you do, I've got pistols on hang 'em high ready to go. Red: Bring it, turd cannon! Blue: Oh shit, is that a collectors edition maxitron? (TROLLz0r and Blue talk at the same time) Trollz0r: Yep! Waited all day in line at comic expo for it, gotta drink some butter-beer, too. Oh, look at this poster of Olivia Munn, so haaaawt! Blue: No way. Sweet. No way, Awesome! Cool, Wow! So hot.... Blue: (Sweet Jesus, Have Mercy Face) SWEET JESUS! TROLLz0r: Wanna go to the comic book store? Blue: Heck yeah! TROOLz0r: K, thanks, bye. (He and Blue leave Red all alone.) (The song "Raindrops Keep Falling on My Red" plays) (Red lies on his couch, face first) (Breaks a window with a rock) (Plays an electric guitar and burns the amplifier and the building) (Whacks book shelf with a baseball bat) (Ignites fireworks INDOORS) Red: Hmmm, fuck this! (He poops on a pillow, then looks up and gasps.) (Shows a "Vengeance Poster") '' '' Red: You're right! That is the answer! Thanks, poster! Red:'' (calls someone on a phone)'' Hey, you're at home, right? I have a mission for you. TROLLz0r: ♪Haters gonna hate...♪ (Sees the Fat Ugly Girl ) (Me Gusta Face) Me gusta... (Trollz0r gets closer to the Fat Ugly Girl) TROLLz0r: Hey, girl, you lookin' good! You wanna come back to my place and derp? Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhhh! (The Fat Girl walks away) TROLLz0r: Wait, wha-? You're leaving me? Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu, (crying) Fu, Fu, Fu, Fu- (Forever Alone face) FOREVER ALOOOONE! Red: (to Fat Ugly Girl) Ahh, you did great. (Inserts a dollar under the Fat Ugly Girl's boobs/tits) (deep voice) NOW GO HOME. (TROLLz0r rolling on floor, crying) Blue: Hey, man. Sorry I hung out with that guy. He's a total dick. Red: It's cool. Hakuna matata! (Punches Blue in the face, knocking him down.) Blue: Ohh, my face! Narrator: (Words coming out of nowhere) AND NOT A SINGLE FUCK WAS GIVEN THAT DAY. ' ' -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *These cat's either are displayed because of the vengence poster or when he ate the Nyan Cat. *This title's I's made reference to yet another meme, "Longcat". Recurring Gags Episode Ending The I's were replaced with Longcat and Tacgnol (Alternate version of Longcat). Red Floating None. Auto-Tune Use None The Last Line Being Cut None. Internet Memes﻿ *Y U No Rage face (Y U No knock?) *Nyan Cat (eaten by the OMG Rage Face) *OMG Rage Face (I almost had a killing spree *eats Nyan cat*) *Troll Face (Maybeh) *AAAAWWW YEAHHHH! (AAAAAAWWWWW Yeah! first place bitches!) *LOL Face (LOOOOOL) *Staredad *Rage Guy w/ a Scumbag Hat (Majority of the episode) *Hover Hand (Hover Hand!/Used by Red) *Sweet Jesus (Used by Blue) *Me Gusta (Me Gusta...) *Forever Alone (FOREVER ALONE!!) *And Not a Single F**k Was Given That Day (Used by a narrator only) Continuity *The Flame War Game was played again, but the gameplay was different. (This may be because it is another Flame War Game.) *The Fat Ugly Girl has returned and is alive﻿ since Zombie＆Shotgun *Blue is called Blueballs again (on the scoreboard). The first time was in Captain Red Rum & The Pina Colada Armada *Trollface appearance again. Trivia *This episode features Trollz0r's debut. *Blue is called Blueballz again. The first time he was called that was in Captain Red-Rum & The Pina Colada Armada. *It is shown Blue is terrible at Flame War since he got -50 points. *Even though The Fat Ugly Girl remains to be alive in this episode，Red tells the Fat Ugly Girl to go home every time they are both seen together, he paid her to break Trollz0r's heart. *Pink, Stacy & Lord Tourettes weren't in this episode, but on the scoreboard, you can see their game names PinKAlive, HotStacy69, and LordF!#&, obviously stating that they were also playing Flame War. *This is the 2nd episode showing more than one meme. *Red owned Blue for the 2nd or 3rd time. The first time was in the Tea Bag Teaser. *Red says "Hakuna Matata", which is a reference to one of the best animated films, The Lion King. *Red says "ASS!" may be a reference to the Angry Video Game Nerd. *Trollz0r says "SUCK MY BALLS" which is a homage to South Park (as said by Eric Cartman). *"Flame War" is a reference to the games, Call of Duty series. *Despite The layout of Flame War seemed different than the first, but this is the second time the video game "Flame War" has been mentioned, first was in Flame War. *This is the second episode that referenced Leroy Jenkins. The first time mentioned on Flame War. *When Blue says, "I prefer to be called a hacker. It's a Unix system, I know this." it is a reference to Jurassic Park. *Red kicks down the door to Trollz0r's apartment. However, later in the episode, Blue closes the door, which should have been on the floor, when he and Trollz0r are going to the comic book store. *The song playing during Red's montage of boredom is Rain drops keep falling on my Red. The song is a parody of the song "Rain Drops Keep Falling on my Head". It can be purchased as part of the Dick Figures Season 2 Soundtrack. *This is the first episode that has over 1,000,000 views in 2-3 weeks, meaning because of the memes that are shown in this episode the episode became a hit quickly. *If you look at the scoreboard, you'll see that the scores aren't in order from highest score to lowest, instead the scores are just in a random order. The only scores that are in the correct order are Trollz0r's and LeroyJ.'s score. Here is the correct order: **Trollz0r (Jason) **LordF!#& (Lord Tourettes) **PinKAlive (Pink) **HotStacy69 (Stacy) **LeroyJ. (Possibly Mr.Dingleberry) **RedD34TH (Red) **IluvBoobs (Possibly Broseph) **BlueBallz (Blue) *''Y U So Meme? is likely a reference to "Y u so mean?" or to " Y U NO meme." *This is the only episode where it shows that Red gets really bored without having Blue by his side. *It's possible that Blue killed himself during the game 50 times OR he killed his allies and got -50 points. *"Pistols on Hang'em High" is a reference to the map Hang'em High from the game Halo: Combat Evolved, a common multiplayer strategy is to use the pistol instead of other weapons due it being considered overpowered by most playeres. *This is one of the few episodes that does not use any recurring gags (Except the Longcats in the I's). *The episode’s variation of the Dick Figures title was used for the ''Like, Share, Die version of the episode, Kitty Amazing. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Memes